<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plaits Defeat the Prat by gwaine_loves_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676472">Plaits Defeat the Prat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaine_loves_apples/pseuds/gwaine_loves_apples'>gwaine_loves_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaine_loves_apples/pseuds/gwaine_loves_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after some cuddling, Merlin braids Gwaine's hair, and a whole new world of possibilities opens up for our favorite knight.</p><p>Fluff and sword fights ahead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plaits Defeat the Prat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet evening after a busy day. Gwaine sat at Merlin’s feet in front of the hearth, leaning into his touch as he stroked the man’s hair. After an excruciatingly long day of patrol, the two men were exhausted. Merlin found that brushing through Gwaine’s hair relaxed him like nothing else, his whole body would droop from the release of tension, and tonight Gwaine looked like he needed that more than ever. The two could have stayed there for hours, just enjoying each other's company and Merlin’s gentle ministrations. It was a while before Merlin quietly interrupted their comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwaine?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Merlin?” Gwaine rotated his head to look up at his gaze. His eyelids were half closed and face muscles were completely slacken from rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… Can I plait your hair?” The urge had materialized out of nowhere. Gwaine pulled a thoughtful look, and then turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sat forward in his chair slightly to get a better view of Gwaine’s head. Truthfully, Merlin loved playing with Gwaine’s hair just as much as Gwaine found it comforting. The man’s hair was gorgeous, and Merlin felt honored being the only one allowed to touch it. Plus, braiding his hair like how he had done for his mother for the harvest festival all those years ago would be fun. Merlin split the hair into two main halves and started to simply plait one side, slowly pulling one silky strand over another. When he got to the end, he realized that he didn’t have any ribbon on him to tie the plait off with. Luckily after the two looked around for a bit (Merlin’s vice grip on the end of Gwaine’s finished braid caused a particularly painful tug when Gwaine forgot that he couldn’t just get up and find something to use. Merlin ended up trailing behind Gwaine all over his chambers before they found some loose twine), Merlin was able to finish his project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine stood again, now fully awake from their search, and turned to model his newest hairstyle, flashing a brilliant smile at Merlin. Merlin was instantly drawn to Gwaine’s eyes, now more visible without anything in the way to shadow over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by gods did Gwaine have beautiful amber eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “I like them! Go check it out in your mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine gasped at Merlin, and covered his heart. Before he could speak Merlin cut him off, “yes, I know you have one, don’t even try to pretend you don’t.” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as Gwaine quickly dropped the facade and took a glance in his hand mirror. The braids were comically short, the stubby ends stuck out at the base of his hairline. Somehow, as ridiculously short as they were, the length helped keep the braids from looking too feminine. Not that Gwaine would have had an issue with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, love,” Gwaine smirked, heading back over to where Merlin was standing, “and thank you for doing that, it felt quite nice.” He wrapped Merlin up in his arms and planted a much appreciated kiss on him. After a moment Gwaine paused, and gave Merlin an expression he couldn’t quite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting…” Gwaine cocked an eyebrow, and before Merlin could ask what was interesting, his feet were swept off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwaine!” Merlin gasped at the unexpected action and laughed loudly as Gwaine carried him over to their bed. Gwaine then plopped Merlin onto the mattress and quickly followed after. Carefully crawling over Merlin’s body, his smile grew wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I think I’m going to love this.” Gwaine said in a deep voice as he lowered himself down and soundly kissed Merlin, who gladly reciprocated. After a long while Gwaine broke the kiss, looking very pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a genius. My hair isn’t in the way anymore! I can kiss you in whichever way I want and I don’t have to constantly shove my hair out of your face!” He laughed, delighted at this discovery. Merlin couldn’t help but share the laughter, he loved how his boyfriend could find such small changes in life so extraordinary. He leaned in for another kiss, and then another, always breaking apart to see those soft brown eyes looking down at him, now unobstructed from his dark locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never taking you to bed with my hair in the way again.” Gwaine declared in between kisses. Merlin would have agreed but quickly became distracted with the task in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin spots Gwaine in the armory the next day as he finishes the last of Arthur’s armor in preparation for training. After Arthur left the building he pulled Gwaine aside, and quickly threw a couple of plaits into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me,” Merlin winked before Gwaine could say anything, and sent him on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out on the green field the knights paired up to start one on one sparring. Gwaine was partnered with none other than the princess himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwaine, what on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you do to your hair?” Arthur brashly asked when he was close enough to take in the change in style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be concerned about princess.” Gwaine replied, getting into a fighting stance for the training exercise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid that I’ll crash your tea party later? That I’ll gossip with the maids before you get a chance?” Arthur grinned and loosely swung his sword in the air, obviously not taking Gwaine seriously. Gwaine didn’t dignify Arthur’s jests with a response, raised his sword, and waited for him to initiate the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin leaned against the fence to watch the match unfold. Just as he predicted, Gwaine’s new visibility helped him immensely when fighting. His reactions were quicker, and he was anticipating Arthur’s moves more accurately than usual. Arthur’s eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise, not expecting Gwaine’s newfound speed, before schooling his expression and doubling his efforts towards the fight. Yet Gwaine was still able to hold his own, and eventually was able to set the pace for the fight, pushing Arthur back and forcing him to work defensively. Gwaine was an excellent fighter on any given day, and this new adjustment gave him an unexpected edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a twist of the wrist that was signature to only Gwaine, the fight was over and Arthur was flat on his ass and fuming. Gwaine shouted out a cheer and was congratulated by the other knights who had all stopped fighting to watch. They patted him on the back and let him know that they had not seen him fight this well to date. Merlin was still several yards away, doubled over with laughter, delighted to see Arthur so flustered by the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine eventually caught Merlin’s eye and crossed the field, passing an astonished Arthur who was still staring up at him from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the fence Merlin folded his arms across his chest, and feigned an irritated expression. “Thank you for that. You know I have to deal with him later, right?” Merlin flirtatiously scolded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he gives you much trouble I’ll just have to put him back in his place again,” Gwaine smirked, failing to hide how pleased he was at beating the royal arse. Gwaine then wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and kissed him rather deeply for being in public. After a few moments, he pulled back, smirk now turned into something more fond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the braids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Merlin huffed out, still blissfully dazed from such a wonderful embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful now, I’ll hold you to that,” Gwaine twitched an eyebrow upward at the promise before turning back to the field, both knew that pushing Arthur’s patience after such a defeat was dangerous. Once the knights resumed training Merlin turned and walked back to the castle, excited to see Gwen’s face when he told her that hair styling was now a part of his daily job description. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3<br/>I'm sure this idea has been done before, but I wanted an excuse to write some Merwaine fluff!<br/>Comments are greatly appreciated, as I am still working hard at improving my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>